This invention relates generally to wireless communication systems, and more particularly, to wireless communication systems providing radio frequency (RF) transmissions.
Wireless communication systems may provide communication between individual users and/or between groups of users, such as in a trunked radio system. For example, radio frequency communications between land mobile radios (LMRs) may allow messages to be communicated between two users or between one or more groups of users. In particular, these LMR systems may be designed to support Push-To-Talk (PTT) services, such as a dispatch mode of operation, wherein a dispatcher from a central location communicates with one or more LMRs or when multiple LMRs inter-communicate, such as emergency personnel responding to an emergency at a building. For example, emergency rescue personnel, such as firemen, policemen, and paramedics often use trunked radio systems when communicating at an emergency scene. It is important for the different rescue personnel to communicate with each other and with the dispatcher. For example, if a fire fighter is fighting a fire in a tall building and he/she is unable to communicate to others that he/she needs backup, that fire fighter's life may be in danger and he/she may be prevented from saving victims' lives because he/she is unable to communicate his/her need for backup.
A mobile repeater may be used to extend the range or coverage of a trunked radio system. For example, a mobile repeater located on the top of a fire truck may be used to extend the communication range of an LMR up to higher floors of a building. In existing systems, when new mobile repeaters enter a communication area, for example, when multiple fire trucks pull up to a building or arrive at the scene of an incident, particularly at the same time, coordination of the multiple mobile repeaters is difficult. The coordination also may be time consuming, as the process to register the repeaters with communication towers or communication sites is a manual process.
Existing mobile repeaters have to be defined within the programming of the LMR as a predetermined mode of operation. Accordingly, a user has to manually change to the mode of operation or manually switch between communication towers or communication sites stored within the LMR, for example, when reaching an incident where the repeater is to be used. Thus, coordination and pre-programming is required for all LMR units at a particular incident or event. Moreover, existing systems do not allow for preprogramming for use of multiple mobile repeaters at a single site. Accordingly, coordination of multiple mobile repeaters at an incident or event requires careful and time consuming configuration at the incident or event.